Who am I?
by GnB Lucky22
Summary: Apa itu Naruto! Siapa sebenarnya dia? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Sakura/"Kau tidak akan percaya."/ kenyataan Naruto sebenarnya / bad sumarry/ Narusaku./ sekuel from 'anggel'/ RnR please.


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Narsaku of course.**

**Warning : same with the other author. Sekuel dari ff saya berjudul 'Angel' so bagi yang belum membacanya, silahkan kunjungi akun Saya.**

**Happy reading, **_**minna**_**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

.

.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau itu apa?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang duduk tenang memandang rembulan.

Naruto menoleh, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau takan mempercayainya." Naruto berujar datar kembali memandang bulan. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung memukul lengan Naruto pelan. "Aku memang tidak mempercayainya." Sakura membuang muka kesal. Tak disadarinya Naruto yang memperhatikannya dari sudut matanya. Tersenyum samar.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Naruto menyeringai, segera Sakura mengembalikan atensinya ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman mengembang. 'Benarkah?' Namun senyum itu menghilang kala melihat seringaian dari wajah Naruto. Seringaian yang jahat, teramat sangat jahat. ia memeiliki pirasat buruk. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mengenyahkannya.

Dengan tergagap ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"I-iya." Naruto mencodongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang Otomatis menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya. "Cium dulu disini." Seringaian semakin jelas terlihat diwajah tampannya itu. Wajah Sakura merona bukan main. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Oh god, ia terlihat sexy. Teriak inner Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya. Sakura melirik bibir merah Naruto. terlihat basah, segar dan menggairahkan. Ia berteriak dalam hati. _'Aku sudah tidak kuat. Sikat habis, shanaro.'_inernya bersorak.

Kretak

Bugh

Sebuah pukulan ia berikan pada Naruto membuatnya terjengkang seketika. "A-aku lebih baik tidak mengetahui apapun." Tangannya bersedekap didepan dada. Menatap tajam Naruto mengabaikan wajahnya yang sudah panas terbakar.

"Ouch, Kau keterlaluan. Merusak wajah tampanku." Ujar Naruto.

"Narsis." Sakura membuang mukanya. Naruto meringis sembari berdiri. Tangannya mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

"Hidungku yang malang." Gumam Naruto. ia mendudukan kembali dirinya dikursi dekat tubuh Sakura. Memandangi Sakura yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Itu akibatnya berani macam-macam denganku." Sakura berujar sarkratis. Naruto cemberut. "Akukan pacarmu, semua orang sering melakukannya." Naruo berujar santai. Sakura tercengang. What the... Apa yang Naruto ucapkan?.

"Siapa yang berpacaran dengan-mu, _Baka_." Sakura berteriak. Asap mengepul dari kepalanya. 'Kyaa...' beda dirinya, beda inernya. Inernya malah berteriak kegirangan mendengar ucapan so polos Naruto.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Sakura membeku.

"S-siapa bilang? Dan k-kapan?" Sakura tergagap. '_A-apa benar? Aaargh Shanaro._'ia merutuki kebodohannya saat itu. Mengapa ia bilang begitu? Sial, sial, sial, siaaal. Ia berteriak kesetanan dalam hatinya.

Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada. Memejamkan mata dan mengangguk pasti. "Tadi saat aku membawamu kesini, kau langsung memelukku. Dan setelahnya kau langsung bilang..."

"Stooop." Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangan Kanannya. Ia tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Hmpptt..." Naruto terus bergumam meski sudah dibungkam oleh Sakura.

"Ku bilang diaam, _Baka_." Seru Sakura. Entah sudah seperti apa wajahnya saat ini. Uuh, rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya saat itu juga.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura sedikit memberi ruang antara mulutnya.

"Udara..." Sebisa mungkin ia berbicara dengan udara yang sedikit minim dimulutnya. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menarik tangannya dengan meringis. Naruto menatap tajam Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku mati?" Sakura hanya meringis sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Naruto merapihkan jas putihnya. Mulai berdiri masih sambil menatap Sakura. Dan selanjutnya seringaian kembali terpampang diwajahnya. " Setelah itu kau bilang, Kau menyukaiku." Sakura menganga, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sekarang sudah jelas?"

"Shanaroooo~."

Duaaak

Naruto terpental akibat tinjuan Sakura diwajahnya. Hampir melewati benua Afrika. Tak tanggung-tanggung, darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Meringis sakit.

"_Naruto no Baka. Baka, baka, baka, bakaaa_. Aku membencimu." Sakura berseru keras. Menatap tajam Naruto. Bukannya takut, Naruto hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengusapnya pelan. Ajaib, luka diwajah Naruto hilang semuanya. Tanpa bekas. Sakura hanya cenggo.

"Hey, kau tahu." Naruto mulai berdiri. Menepuk pelan belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor. Dilanjutkan dengan menatap Sakura dan berjalan mendekatinya. Hingga jarak diantara mereka sudah hilang, Naruto langsung menarik pinggang Sakura hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Sakura semakin gugup.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Naruto langsung membungkap Sakura dengan mulutnya. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya sebatas menempel.

Sakura, membeku. Tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Otaknya tak dapat memproses dengan benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya satu yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Naruto.

Perlahan tangan Sakura yang tadinya mengambang di udara, naik kearah punggung Naruto dan berakhir ditengkuk Naruto. Mendorongnya sedikit menuju wajahnya, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Naruto terbelalak. Sakura membalasnya? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sakura. Memperdalam ciuman diantara keduanya. Mengecup dan melumatnya. Decakan tak terelakan dari keduanya.

Tubuh Sakura melemas. Tenaganya seakan menghilang terhisap oleh sesuatu. Hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya di tengkuk Naruto. seandainya saja tubuhnya tak dipeluk oleh Naruto, ia yakin tubuhnya akan terkulai ketanah. Uhh, ia mabuk sekarang.

Naruto menyudahi acara intim antara keduanya. Menatap Sakura yang merona dengan mulut terbuka tertutup mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Naruto tersenyum. menempelkan tangan kanannya di pipi Sakura. Terkekeh pelan kala merasakan betapa hangatnya permukaan wajah Sakura. Mengusapnya perlahan membuat Sakura menunduk malu.

"Kau masih ingin tahu?!" Sakura menatap Naruto melalui bulu matanya. Mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Percaya vampir?" Sakura terbelalak langsung mendongak menatap wajah Naruto. pandangan tidak percaya ia berikan kepada Naruto.

"Ya, itulah aku." Tersenyum cerah mengusap rambut bagian belakang Sakura. Sakura membeku. Tidak mungkin, jika Naruto memang vampir, berarti...

"Ta-tapi, vampir meminum darah manusia." Sakura tergagap. Menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat Naruto seluruhnya.

"Khahaha..." Naruto tertawa keras membuat Sakura keheranan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"K-kau yang lucu..." Naruto memundurkan langkahnya memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Memegang perutnya yang terasa geli tak tertahankan.

"Gzz, kau mulai lagi, _Baka_." Sakura menggeram, bersiap memukul Naruto. Naruto mengelak.

"Itu hanya cerita fiktif, Kami tak pernah memakan darah manusia. Justru kami menghindari itu." Naruto berujar meski ada tawa yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"?!"

"Kami hanya meminum darah hewan tahu. Itu lebih bernutrisi." Sakura bengong. '_Apa benar?'_

"Tentu saja, itu juga hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup." Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya. Menyengir lebar dalam keterkejutan Sakura.

"La-lalu?"

"Tidak ada lalu-lalu." Ujar santai Naruto. Tangannya terangkat ke udara. Menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama hidup? Kalian hidup abadikan?" tanya Sakura. Ia memang penasaran apa yang dilakukan vamvir sejak dulu. Banyak orang bilang vampir adalah mahluk abadi.

Naruto berdecak. "Sudah kubilang itu hanya cerita fiktif, kami juga akan mati sama seperti manusia. Namun jangka hidup kami lebih lama dari kalian. Jauh lebih lambat."

"Dan hal yang kami lakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan kalian. Kami hidup, bekerja, berbaur diantara kalian. Sebisa mungkin kami menyamarkan identitas kami. Dan Jumlah kami didunia hanya seribu berbanding satu. Manusia lebih banyak." Jelas Naruto. namun sepertinya Sakura masih belum mengerti. Terlihat dari kerutan didahinya yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Apa lagi?" Naruto berujar malas. Sakura tersenyum garing. Menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Terus yang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bekerja?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Sungguh Sakura bertanya terlalu banyak.

"Aku juga bekerja." Jawab Naruto acuh.

"Dimana?"

"Namikaze Corp." Naruto menggendikan bahunya. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Waahaa. Kau hebat, aku dengar sangat susah untuk bekerja disana. Peraturan yang ketat dan juga seleksi yang rumit... sungguh." Ujar Sakura terkagum-kagum. Matanya berbinar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lolos seleksi? Apa susah..."

"Aku yang mendirikannya." Sakura menganga. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Naruto... direkturnya?

"Sebutkan 'M'." Naruto menutup mulut Sakura dengan mendorong dagunya keatas. Otomatis mulut Sakura langsung tertutup karenanya. Naruto terkekeh.

"Sesi tanya-jawabnya telah berakhir." Naruto menepuk tangannya sekali membangunkan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sakura mengerjap. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dirinya sudah berada di gendongan Naruto.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti, sekarang sudah larut." Dan dalam

sekejap dirinya sudah berada dikamarnya. Berada digendongan Naruto disisi ranjangnya. Perlahan tubuhnya diturunkan oleh Naruto ke kasur empuknya. Ia tatap Naruto yang terlihat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"T-tapi.."

"Sudah malam, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berujar lembut. Menutup seluruh tubuh Sakura dengan selimut hangat. Ia usap kepala Sakura dan mengecup dahi lebar Sakura lembut. Mematikan lampu tidur di nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"_Oyasumi_." Naruto berujar dan langsung berdiri. Namun belum sempat dirinya beranjak, tanganya sudah dihentikan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Apa manusia bisa di ubah menjadi vampir?" Naruto terbelalak. Menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda?" Nada Naruto berubah tinggi. Sakura tercengang karenanya.

"M-memang kenapa?" tanyanya tergagap.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Menjadi salah satu dari kami tak mudah. Rasa bosan akan hinggap dan pada saat itu kau ingin mati detik itu juga. Namun itu tidak mungkin. Jika belum saatnya kami tidak bisa mati. Luka kami akan sembuh sangat cepat meski luka itu sangat besar. Rasa bosan itu berbeda dari rasa bosan kalian para manusia. Ini lebih menyakitkan kau tahu." Mata Naruto meredup. Memegang dada kanannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Tak apa bagiku. Asal bisa bersamamu aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya." Sakura berujar yakin. Wajah Naruto mengeras. "Sakura, kau tak mengerti. Ini berbeda..."

"Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, kau tahu? Aku tak perduli akan rasa bosan itu yang penting aku bisa bersamamu." Potong Sakura tegas. Matanya menatap Naruto tajam seakan memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya memang yakin.

Naruto tak bisa apa-apa. Menghela nafas sebagai jawaban akan ucapan Sakura.

"_Oyasumi_." Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura sebelum mengecup bibir ranumnya. Hanya sekejap sebelum dirinya berdiri dan melangkah ke arah balkon.

Air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Mengucur membasahi bantal yang ia gunakan.

"Naruto..." ia berujar pelan. Menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang membelakanginya. Terus berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

"Naruto... hiks..." ia mulai terisak. Ia tutup mulutnya menahan isakan. Apa ia salah jika ingin bersama Naruto? apa ia salah jika ia ingin terus bersama dengannya? Apa itu salah. Isaknya semakin terdengar.

Namun selanjutnya ia langsung terkejut kala mendengar perkataan terlakhir Naruto sebelum menghilang. Air mata mendadak berhenti mengucur dari matanya. Menatap arah kepergian Naruto. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_..." ia mulai menutup matanya. ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**.**

"_Aku akan mempertimbangkannya..."_

_._

_**fin~**_

_**A/N : ah, akhirnya tuntas juga. Ini sekuel dari angel. Padahal fic lama. Tapi gak apa ya? :D**_

_**Balasan review.**_

_**Ae Hatake : Nah jawabannya disini.. kalo masih bingung bakar aja ffnya. Thanks udah review..**_

_**Dwyne : ini sekuelnya, semoga misterinya udah beres... thanks dah review.**_

_**Cindy elhy : ini sekuelnya... thanks dah review.**_

_**The Dragon Nuke : sarannya diterima. Thanks dah review.**_

_**Epyeks : ini ada sekuelnya. Thanks dah review.**_

_**Zumakills : thanks dah review..**_

_**johnHEROIS : Ini sekuelnya, thanks dah review.**_

_**Whitehitam : ini sekuelnya, thanks dah review.**_

_**Ryukenzo : thanks dah review**_

_**Uzumakis : ini ada sekuelnya, thanks dah review.**_

_**Kei Deiken : wah, sorry karena kurang. tapi ini ada sekuelnya. Semoga lebih baik.. thanks dah review...**_

_**Lutfisyahrizal : ini ada sekuelnya. Thanks dah review.**_

_**Dan untuk minna-san yang udah baca ff anggel thanks udah baca...**_

_**Semoga yang udah baca dan review di ff anggel pada baca, amiin. XD**_

_**Dan untuk yang udah baca ff ini, thanks juga. Boleh saya minta reviewnya? please.**_


End file.
